


Kings and Queens.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You get injured on a run but Daryl saved you and admits his feelings.





	

 

You sat in the car with Daryl and you couldn’t help but glance at him every 5 seconds. You thought he was ridiculously handsome and your eyes were just drawn to him. He didn’t make it obvious but he could feel your eyes on him, it made him nervous. He didn’t know what was going through your mind, what if you were judging him? He wanted to impress you but he didn’t know how so he just kept his eyes on the road and pretended to be oblivious to the eyes burning into him. You met Daryl and the group at the prison but you were never close to Daryl, now in Alexandria you’d like to say you could call him a good friend, even though you wanted more. You pulled up outside the pharmacy and got prepared.

“Ya ready?” He asked as he stood at the door. You nodded and he banged on the glass to alert any walkers inside, there were only 3 so it didn’t take long to take care of them. You went inside and started to take what you needed, stuffing it into your bag. You picked up a few boxes of condoms and Daryl raised his eyebrow at you.  
“Somethin’ yer not tellin’ me?” He smirked and playfully nudged your shoulder.  
“I wish! They’re for Rick and Michonne. We aren’t all lucky enough to be getting some in the apocalypse.” You chuckled as you continued to put supplies in the bag. He shook his head and laughed at you.  
“I’m gonna take these to the car.” You smiled at him as you left the pharmacy, he replied in typical Daryl style with a grunt and nod. You put your bag in the back seat when you suddenly felt someone roughly grab a fist full of hair, yanking your head back, you felt the cool metal of a blade being pushed to your throat.

“Make a noise and your dead.” You heard a deep voice behind you. You whimpered slightly from the fear and also pain of your hair being pulled so hard. Your heart started hammering in your chest and tears started to slide down your cheeks, you didn’t know what to do.  
“Lets wait for your friend shall we?” The asshole smirked as he moved you so you were both facing the pharmacy door, next to the car. Daryl walked out casually and when he saw you he stopped in his tracks, suddenly aiming the bow at the man. He saw your lip tremble and he could see how scared you were, it made him feel sick.  
“Let her go!” Daryl roared, the anger in his voice was like fire but it also held panic at the thought of you being murdered by this prick. The guy just laughed at him and pulled your hair tighter whilst pushing the blade harder on your throat, causing a small trickle of blood. You couldn’t help it and you let out a choked sob, your whole body was shaking. Daryl was panicking, his eyes darting from you to the man. There was no way he could get a clear shot of him without hitting you, so he slowly took his backpack off.

“Let her go first.” He demanded, his eyes held such ferociousness you were surprised that laser beams didn’t start shooting out of them. He was trembling slightly, just about keeping it together. His jaw was clenched tightly and his breathing was ragged, he wanted nothing more than to jump on this guy and beat the holy hell out of him for just breathing the same air as you, but he couldn’t.  
“And how will I know you won’t shoot me?” He sneered, yanking your head for dramatic effect and making you yelp. Daryl didn’t like it one bit but he didn’t know what else to do, so he threw the bag to the man.  
“Alright. I’m taking the car.” He laughed, he used you as a human shield as he got in the car, then just before letting you go, he stabbed you in the side as a distraction so he could drive away without being followed. You cried out as the blade pierced your flesh, the pain was horrific.

“Y/n!” Daryl yelled as he ran to you as the car sped off. You collapsed on the floor shaking, clutching your wound. Daryl grabbed a rag from his pocket and pushed it onto your wound, you could see his hands trembling.  
“We gotta get ya back alright? Im gon’ have to carry ya cos we gotta walk.” He soothed, his voice cracking slightly. Your eyes started to close, your body felt weak, you were losing blood fast.  
“No, no, no! Y/n! Ya gotta stay awake darlin’, please?” He cried as he grabbed your face to get you to look at him. He was struggling to contain his tears as the realisation of possibly losing you hit him hard. He couldn’t lose you, not now, he needed you.  
“I’m…so tired Daryl.” You whispered as you struggled to stay conscious.  
“I know sweetheart but ya gotta fight it ok? I need ya to stay with me.” He said softly as he ripped a piece off your shirt and tied it around you to hold the rag in place.  
“Am I…am I gonna die?” You asked sadly as your lip trembled slightly.  
“Nah, not a chance y/n. Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere ya hear? I’m gon’ lift ya now darlin’ and its gon’ hurt like a bitch, but we need to get ya back.” You cried out as he lifted you, the pain getting worse. You couldn’t control the small sobs as the pain took over and you cried into Daryls warm chest.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I know it hurts.” He said with a shaky voice. He couldn’t run without causing you too much pain so he sped walked as fast as he could. He tried to stay calm but inside he was freaking out, the chance of you dying was very real and it was killing him.  
“Just leave me Daryl, I’m not gonna make it.” You whispered. You were getting weaker by the second and it was getting harder to stay awake.  
“No! Ya gon’ be fine! Stop sayin’ shit like that! We’re gon’ get back and get ya patched up, everythin’s gon’ be fine. I’m gon’ look after ya and treat ya like a fuckin’ queen cos ya deserve it. And ya ain’t goin’ outside those fuckin’ walls ever again.” He commanded as he looked down at you.  
“A queen?” You asked amused, trying to ignore the pain.  
“Yeah, a fuckin’ queen. Yer amazin’ y/n, I love everythin’ about ya, from the hair on yer pretty head, down to yer soft lil toes. I ain’t ever felt like this before, I didn’t even know what the fuck was goin’ on at first. The things ya make me feel, ya only have to smile and my insides turn to mush. Ya makin’ me soft woman. Ya deserve the world…fuck, ya deserve more. And I ain’t got nothin’ to offer ya, so I never said anythin’, but fuck it. I’m in love with ya y/n, and ya ain’t gon’ die cos I won’t let it happen.” He admitted sternly, avoiding your gaze in fear of rejection. You were silent for a moment, taking in what he had said, the pain in your side suddenly not as bad. Daryl glanced down at you, silently freaking out that he said too much.  
“You…You love me?” You asked in disbelief with a slight smile on your face.

“Yeah, every lil bit of ya.” He chuckled slightly.  
“I love you too Daryl. I honestly didn’t think you felt the same.” You admitted shyly.  
“I’d be a fool not to.” He smiled looking at you, your words had lifted him greatly. You loved him, he was actually lucky enough to have someone as amazing as you that loved him. All the years of being made to feel worthless and unlovable were erased in an instant at your words. You groaned in pain as it started to hurt more again just as you got to the gates of Alexandria. Your eyes started to close again and you couldn’t control it.  
“Wake up sweetheart, ‘member what I said, ya gotta stay awake!” He panicked as he looked at you, but his words fell on deaf ears as your eyes rolled to the back of your head and the world went black.

Your eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light, you soon realised you weren’t dead because your side was hurting like a bitch. You looked to your side and saw Daryl sleeping in the chair, you were in the infirmary. You’d been patched up and had no idea how long you had been out. You tried to sit up and moaned in pain as you did, the stitches were pulling. Daryls eyes shot open and he flew towards you.  
“Thank fuck yer awake!” He cried as he sat on the bed and grabbed your hand, clutching it like his life depended on it.  
“How long was I out?” You asked as you tiredly rubbed your eyes. He smiled at you, thinking you looked adorable.  
“Just one day, but I was startin’ to worry I wasn’t gon’ see those pretty eyes again darlin’.” He admitted as he stroked small circles into the palm of your hand. You smiled at his words and blushed as you remembered his confession on the way back. You bit your lip and with your free and hand you cupped his cheek, stroking it lovingly with your thumb. He sighed contently and leant into your soft hand, the feel of your skin setting his ablaze.

“Come here.” You smiled, trying to pull him closer. He leant in and his lips caressed yours in tender but loving kiss. You could feel his raw emotion in the kiss, the love, the pain from nearly losing you, it was all there. You broke apart and he rested his head on yours as you both smiled at each other like a pair of love struck teenagers.  
“I love ya _Queen y/n._ ” He smirked, making you chuckle.  
“I love you too _King Daryl._ ” You smiled as he laced his fingers with yours.  
You couldn’t help but be a little grateful at the fact you got stabbed because you knew that Daryl probably wouldn’t have revealed his feelings otherwise. As you stared into his beautiful blue eyes you felt excited for the future. For the first time in a while, you finally felt hope.


End file.
